


The Valentines Card

by Tweekscoffebean



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Exchanging valentines, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not beta read we die like kenny McCormick, Romance, SO FLUFFY, Tweek being a artist, Valentine’s Day fic, craig sucks at communication, not really pretend dating, tiny bit of angst but not really, tweek is frustrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: Tweek comes up with the perfect  plan to confess to his ‘maybe  not fake boyfriend’ He’s going to make Craig a valentines card but he fails miserably.Luckily Craig has his own Valentine’s Day, surprise for  Tweek..
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: sp creek server valentines 2021





	The Valentines Card

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it Happy Valentine’s Day!
> 
> I’m currently writing chapter Two right now!!

Tweek scribbles frantically on the slightly faded piece of construction paper he had torn from his sketchbook. His hand shakes as he presses down hard on the barrel of the dark blue crayola marker as he draws a large blue heart.. His trembling identifies as the marker's bullet tip lays down streaky pigments of color. 

“Gah,” he shouts in irritation as the color spreads out further than he intended it to. A large slash of blue now invades the carefully constructed guinea pig he had spent the previous night making out of double folded origami paper and then had carefully glued to the middle of the makeshift card. 

Tweek stares down at the now ruined card, sighs, and then crumbles the paper up tossing it into the nearly overflowing wastebasket. Where The remains of his earlier card attempts seem to be mocking him from within its confines.  
He pouts. 

Another prolonged twitch ricochets through his body as he pulls yet another piece of paper out of his ‘sketchbook’. Then reaches towards his dwindling supply of origami Guinea pigs. He has only three left! He had thought he had been so cleaver the night before when he had made ten. Surely he wouldn’t even come close to using them all and he could save the rest for a later date, or perhaps even another card. 

He had gotten the whole idea to make his boyfriend a valentines card from Craig’s little sister Tricia. She had been the one to teach him how to make origami. For a nine year old girl she was quite artistically gifted. She had shown him multiple times, not losing her patience even once, how to fold the origami. She had only taught him how to fold stars and guineapigs and then had winked at him when Craig had commented on how much he liked those items. Tweek had left his very first origami paper project a simple star with Craig. The other boy’s smile at receiving such a small and insignificant gift had caused Tweek’s face to heat up, and his heart to race. He had felt happy though, extremely happy. Craig still had the star; he kept it on his desk next to his model building kits. Craig only built Red Racer models of course. He did not actually care about the actual art part of the projects, and so they had spent quite a few days in the past four months sitting in Craig’s bedroom. Craig building the models and Tweek carefully painting them. Those were Tweek’s favorite days, sitting with Craig, just the two of them working together to build something his boyfriend would treasure. 

It's this memory he thinks of as he looks down at the art project he is currently working on. He is making Craig a valentines card, and it has to be perfect! It is after all his and Craig’s very first valentines together and even though things are still scary and maybe just a bit weird. He can’t think of a better way of showing Craig how he feels then making him a card. He had bought the rest of their friends cards as a way to further show just how important Craig is to him.

They have been dating for just over four months ever since the Asian girls in their middle school had started to draw ‘yaoi’ fan art of the two of them. The entire town had gone crazy with their attempts to be PC and had sort of kind of pushed the two together; but if Tweek was being honest with himself he had sort of always liked Craig. He just never really understood what that had meant, and he still wasn’t completely sure that Craig returned his feelings. Craig was his boyfriend but was it because he also liked Tweek ? Or was it because of the yaoi? A few months back a girl in his grade, Wendy, had stood in front of the entire school and showed those pictures to the world, and Tweek and Craig had been swept up in a whirlwind of confusion. Most people in their predicament would just talk it out, but Craig didn’t like talking about such trivial things such as feelings, and so things had gone unsaid. Tweek was determined to bring it all out in the open. That is why this card had to be the best card he has ever made. If that meant he had to make a billion cards until he made it just right, then so be it.

He sighs dreamily to himself as he thinks of Craig. 

“Focus, ‘ Tweek he reminds himself so he won’t get lost daydreaming about his cute boyfriend. 

He caps his maker and reaches for his small collection of tempera paints. Maybe he will paint a galaxy background and when the paint dries he can use his gold gel pen to draw a spaceship. He then can glue one of the guinea pig’s into the spaceship and make some more stars. 

Liking his brand new plan. He unscrews the lid off of the dark blue paint tube and then pushes a bit of the goopy paint into a paint tray that he keeps at the front of his desk.

Tweek’s face pales slightly. A large frown slides across his lips and he squints down at the paint like it’s a malevolent creature. His look of displeasure slowly turns to a look of fear as a single word echoes through his rapidly spinning thoughts. Gnomes! 

The gnomes must have replaced his paints with some kind of magical evil goopy mixture. He pokes at the goop with a paint brush panic rising as the gnome ooze coats his paintbrush. It’s sticky texture coats the brushes stiff bristles as if it was the dust of a collapsed supernova, or perhaps the black shadow that seeps out of the corners of your dreams turning them into nightmares. Either way it was obviously the missing magical ingredient to the gnome's latest schemes. True they had never used Magic against him but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t! They were after all his greatest nemesis. Which reminds him, he really needs to tell his mom that he needs some new underpants, the gnomes had of course plundered his dresser drawers and made off with his last pair. He can almost hear their stupid little gnome song in his head. He cocks his ear to the left straining to hear, soft whispers seem to float from somewhere within the room. 

“Work work….”

“OH God! “ Tweek pushes his hands over his ears trying to block out the sounds of the gnome's annoying song. He can almost see their beady little gnome eyes invading his sanctuary as they search for hidden underpants. 

“They’re going to get me and force me to work for them by stealing other kids underpants and….” 

The panic is spiraling pulling him further and further from his original goal. If he’s not careful he will spend the whole afternoon curled up imaging all sorts of monsters and other gnome trickery instead of making a Valentine’s Day card for Craig. 

Tweek takes a long calming breath and then another, and yet another. He can feel his thoughts reformatting themselves. As he ignores the anxiety thrumming in his being and forces his mind not to tumble further down that particular rabbits hole. It's a trick Craig had taught him, just breath and imagine a calm happy thought. Tweek thinks of Craig holding Stripe and the fear is gone.

His tranquility is short lived though. He had gotten so trapped by the gnome's evil plots that he had forgotten he was still holding the paint brush with the mysterious goop masaquarding for paint in his right hand. 

“Ack! “ he screams as a drop of the gnome paint falls on his fingers. He quickly dabs the black ( but he had opened blue?) smear of paint onto the pad of paper in front of him. Oh, no! Now he’s contatimented his only supply of paper, how is he going to make Craig a card now?

Tweek swears he can hear squeaky gnomes like laughter coming from under his bed- but what if it wasn’t the gnomes, what if it was something far more sinister?. Something that prays on children’s fears, something that could change its shape at will, something that could feed on his anxieties and panic- something like a spider masquerading as a smiling clown that eats children up just for the hell off it.

This past weekend, Tweek had joined Craig and their other friends at Stan’s house. Stan’s parents never really paid attention to what he did. Randy marsh was an alcoholic attention seeking idiot and Shaon Marsh had given up a long time ago. So it really wasn’t surprising that Randy had allowed the group of young teenage boys to watch an R rated movie . Tweek had loved every second of the movie; IT was scary and yet cheesy at the same time, but it also had given him nightmares. 

Delightfully dark little avenues for his brain to get tripped up on and to re focus his paranoia. His thoughts sometimes would take him on these caffeine induced fantasies. His mind conjures up an image of pennywise but the clown’s dimensions are all wrong. Instead of being humanoid and scary he looks well clownish and gnome shaped.

This is another trick Craig had taught him to compact his thoughts, to turn the scary things into something humorous . Tweek isn’t quite sure why a gnome version of pennywise isn’t scary to him, but its not. He giggles.

Still he probably should check if in fact it is just a gnome sized evil clown and not the big scary humanoid or worse yet the man eating spider. He shudders to himself briefly before he jumps to his feet and spins around in a circle looking frantically around his room. He sees nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary. No gnomes sneaking into his underwear drawer. No, evil clowns or spiders or other alien blobs made up of tempera paint lurking around in the shadows. 

His eyes fall onto the Polaroid photo of him and Craig. A small smile falls across Tweek’s lips.

He’s going to finish this card today, even if it means he doesn’t eat or sleep or do anything, and no trap set by his mind will prevent him from doing so. Now instead of gnomes, or other movie monsters, he searches around his room for another pad of paper. 

He finds a single piece of painting board wedged under his lego sets. It's a bit crumbled and dirty, but that is okay. He can use his art tools, his paints, and markers to give the paper a sense of life again. Besides he needs to cut it and fold it anyways, he only needs a little to make Craig the perfect card. He also bought Craig a present of course, the latest issue of the manga “ Red racer on the moon”. It is Craig’s current favorite comic book as it combines two of his favorite things, space and red racer. Tweek had made him a cute little book mark with guinea pigs and glittery stars. The glitter was probably a bit too girly for Craig but Tweek thought it was pretty, and even cool boys like Craig deserved something pretty every once in a while.

Taking a deep breath and ignoring the goopy substance that has become his paints, Tweek pushes the ruined paint, and contaminated paper into the garbage.

He reaches for his crayons. Concentrating he spreads a waxy coat of color across the page. He looks down at his creation smiling, and reaches for another tiny sliver of crayon. He is trying to draw a rainbow but his crayons are all broken and are getting harder and harder to work with. 

When he got interested in art, his dad had bought him a large container of crayola crayons. He liked them. They were fun to work with but they were too clean. What he really wants is a nice set of pastels. He likes things to be messy, organized but still messy. When he had asked for a small set of pastels, his parents had scolded him. He had a perfectly good collection of slightly used (broken and barely usable) crayons, half dried out markers, pencil crayons but no shaper, and some overly goopy (gnome) paint. According to his father he didn’t need other mediums ! The frustrating thing was that the particular set of pastels he is looking at aren’t even that expensive! It's not like he wants the more expensive caran d'ache neo color pastel crayons.

They just didn’t understand the heart of an artist. Tweek worked part time doing his chores at the coffee shop and has been carefully saving his allowance up. He had his heart set on a 12 piece prismacolor nupastels box. He had ironically tried them at Craig’s house when Tricia wanted the boys to colour with her. Craig had rolled his eyes but had shuffled over so Tweek could sit next to him. Tweek had flushed slightly at the gesture. He had used a pencil crayon to draw Craig a spaceship and then reached for one of Tricia’s pastel sticks. He had been amazed at how well the color had laid down on the paper as he coloured in The spaceship.. Then when he realized he could just use his fingers to blend he had been in coloring heaven. Not only did the pastels give him a really nice textured look, but they were messy. Tweek loved how extra fun that made them. He felt like a real artist, like he was in some fancy art studio covered in pastel dust, or paint, or whatever medium professional artists used. He also found the pastels to be very calming while using them, and then when Craig praised his art work, he had felt like he was floating at the top of the world. 

When he had gotten home that night he had immediately ran to his computer, turned it on and booted up Amazon, he had searched for the nupastels.. He had taken a photo of the box so he got the right brand. , briefly staring wistfully at the more expensive neo’s before he continued looking through the ads on amazon. When he found his chosen patels he had been elastic.  
He finally had enough money to get what he wanted but his father refused to let him use his credit card, and ‘waste’ his money on art supplies. 

In all his thirteen years of life Tweek has never been more frustrated with his parents and that is saying a lot. He isn’t a wasteful person and he is artistic enough that he can make the supplies he has work, but there shouldn’t be anything wrong with him using his own allowance to buy what he wants. He wants to be able to create without thought or worry about the process. He doesn't want to feel frustrated because his crayons are so broken they are very usable. He doesn’t want to use gnome paint, nor does he want to spend half a day searching his room for his tiny container of Vaseline cause his pencils won’t blend very well. Not to mention the embarrassing conversation he was forced to have with his parents, when they found said container, his mom had given him a ‘sure’ look when he had said they were for blending pencil crayons and not for more ‘mature’ activities. Tweek shudders at the memory. 

He sighs, and drops the crayon he was trying to make work, and reaches for his coffee cup, unfortunately his arm hits the cup just as his fingers wrap around the rim of the mug and his delicious precious liquid spills all over his picture.

He wants to cry. He had spent all day trying to make Craig a valentines card and now he is out of paper! He picks up the coffee stained picture and crumples it up, tossing it into the overflowing wastebasket. 

He doesn’t know why he had decided to do the whole cliche confessing thing on Valentine’s Day, he isn’t even sure if this was a good idea! But he is getting sick of pretending. It was confusing and painful and a lot to put on a thirteen year old boy especially one with anxiety and a panic disorder. He thinks Craig wants them to be real boyfriends, but now how is he supposed to know? It’s not like Craig would openly talk about something like that and besides the whole thought about talking about it made Tweek feel weird inside.

His perfect plan to make Craig a valentines card is ruined. He considers asking his parents to bring him to Micheaels to buy new supplies, but quickly dismisses that thought. He can already hear his fathers voice in his head, telling him how his money should be spent on better things, like those new expensive chocolate covered coffee beans his father has been pushing on him. Not that he didn’t like coffee everything but he has secretly been trying to cut back a bit, since Craig suggested it. 

Miserably he reaches into the drawer where he keeps the rest of his store bought valentine cards. He has a few spare one's left over , he quickly flips through them till he finds one with an alien sitting in a heart shaped spaceship. At least it’s something Craig would like.

He opens up the card and frowns at the cheesy message inside. valentine, you’re Dino-mite!” Is written in big sloppy letters. 

Tweek scratches at his head, then closes the valentine card. The alien in the spaceship stares back at him. He opens it again and stares at the message, his eyes twitching as the dinosaur themed greeting mocks him from the page. 

What the actual fuck? Whoever made these stupid cards couldn’t at least make the theme on the outside match the inside. 

Angrily he grabs one of his markers and tries to block out the message, but of course, the marker is completely dried out. 

Tweek groans, he is getting desperate here. Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day and he still doesn’t have anything better for Craig then this! The other cards are just too cheesy to even consider using. Besides Craig likes space so if he can’t make him a card then he at least is going to give him one that he would appreciate, or at the very least shows Tweek pays attention to the other’s interests. 

Stickers! He remembers suddenly, and in a mad dash he knocks half the items off his desk looking for his large supply of stickers. His mom has a love of stickers that he seems to have inherited. It's the only ‘art supply’ his parents don’t mind spoiling him with. He looks through his various cute coffee cup stickers till he finds the perfect one. It's one he designed himself with the sticker making set Craig had gotten him last year for his birthday. It's a sticker of a large alien guinea pig drinking a coffee. He had coloured it using pencil crayons at Craig’s house. Since his were all broken and he can’t find his sharpener. 

A strange feeling fills Tweek, it is almost like he is filled with fuzzy bubbles. He wonders absentmindedly as he places the sticker on top of the dino- valentine greeting if this is what balloons fill like.

Most of the greeting is blotted out. Tweek reaches into the very bottom of his pencil/crayon drawer for his stash of his most prized art possession. The three sparkly gel pens that came with his sticker kit. gold, sliver, and sparkly green gelly roll gel pens. 

Carefully he takes the gold pen and draws stars and the moon around the alien guinea pig sticker. He replaces the gold pen with the green one and using the curves in the ‘greetings’ letters he begins to make even more little space themed illustrations as he makes the store bought valentine into something special. 

He caps his pens and puts them lovingly back into his desk drawer and then stares at his creation. He still would have preferred making Craig something but this would work very well. 

He bites his bottom lip, before he reaches for another marker, and then after taking a big breath, he decides to go for it. 

The marker is almost dried up, and barely works, but he somehow makes it give him enough ink to write his message. 

Underneath the coffee drink guinea pig alien sticker, the stars, moon, and a few planets he had drawn he writes. 

“I’m glad you’re my valentine.” And then after a moment's thought he adds, “ i really LIKE being your boyfriend.” He thinks Craig deserves more than this, he wants to compose him a poem or write him a short essay on how amazing he is, but he also is far too shy and so this will have to do. To further get the point across he draws a quick heart at the end of the sentence. Then sits back and admires his work. 

There is no going back now, for better or worse, Craig will know exactly how he feels. Feeling happy for the first time since he started this project. Tweek stands, stretches and leaves the room. The smell of pot roast and baked potatoes greets him as he steps into the hallway. His stomach growls. As Tweek is downstairs having dinner, a gnome sticks his head up from his secret hiding place in Tweek’s underwear drawer. This particular gnome, is really fond of the blonde human, and not just because Tweek’s pilfered underpants will make them profit either. He looks down at the carefully crafted valentines cared, and smiles. He had already visited the other boy’s house, the one who Tweek spends all his time with. He had seen the dark haired boy scribble frantically on a piece of paper. Being extra careful not to disturb the valentines card, and frowning slightly at the fact the special paint he had left for Tweek is sitting in the garbage, the young gnome returns to his pervious work, looking for any hidden underpants. As he works he hums a familiar tone. 

**Author's Note:**

> So as a lot of you know I have been really struggling writing lately, this story originally started as a way to sort of reflect my frustrations with writing by using Tweek as a muse/ and showing him being frustrated with having to use art supplies that were unusable.. but then as I was writing it I GOT the idea that he would want to make Craig something. 
> 
> Chapter two is going be short but very sweet. I hope you all don’t mind me using creek as a way to sort off work out my own frustrations with writing through the guise of art.
> 
> Also i wanna thank the creek server for giving me suggestions for the ‘saying in store bought valentine’s cards. ‘ it was super helpful.
> 
> Also I’m darling a bit in art myself and the creek server has been so beyond supportive. I didn’t have time to make anything for this story but i may later and add it.


End file.
